Bad Boys
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad hates himself for being so cliche, but not as much as he hates that Malik is the cliche bad boy he wants. Vlad/Malik two-shot, early mentions of Vlad/Bertrand. Kind of dark?
1. Vlad

**Not my characters.**

 **Set whenever you like, if it's important to you that they aren't brothers then that's cool but if you know me and my writing, you know that never stopped me before.**

 **No specific prompt for this, I just wanted some Vlad/Malik fun, there's some of everything in 'Siblings' but this is all boy loving.** **And probably a little bit (alot) messed up, may be a flicker of dub con for a second but I never write non-con.**

-YD-

Scowling into his drink, Vlad didn't know what was worse about being reminded Malik and Erin were together - that he realised he had wasted his first bite on little more than his first proper teenage crush and called it love, or that it wasn't Erin he was missing. Angrily throwing the glass aside and enjoying the satisfying sound of breaking glass as it shattered against the wall, Vlad leaned back in his coffin and growled to himself in frustration.

Ever since the first time he had laid eyes on Malik, all bad boy attitude and leather jackets flying around on a motorcycle - every bit the cliche - he had set Vlad on edge. At first he had told himself it was just the danger, that he was keeping an eye on Malik because he was a threat. Vlad didn't see the arrogant smirk in his dreams, didn't admit to himself he was losing interest in Erin's soft curves and sweet demeanour. Adze was enough to throw a spanner in the works - she wasn't unattractive, but as Vlad realised it was her dark and dangerous aura he wanted, and not her body, he grew more frustrated with himself.

Erin's near death was a jolt, and Vlad knew he had to prove to himself he loved the girl, the sweet and loving human, to prove he didn't crave lean muscles and blood lust and leather jackets. Erin hated him for turning her, so it was all a steaming pile of garlic there and Vlad had given up the only thing that was keeping him alive with regards to half the VHC - his power share. Not to mention he had violated the cease-fire. Ingrid understood, it was there in her eyes under the malice and amusement as she corrupted Erin further - she had wanted Malik and he had rejected her. Bertrand was invaluable as a kind of stress relief, not fighting Vlad turning to him and taking him.

Bertrand wasn't what he truly craved, but the thick muscles and deep groans, sharp angles and underlying darkness was enough to make his cock rise, to revel in the primal fucks and even enjoy the way a man spurted over his hand, the evidence of what he had done splattered across dark fabric and stone floors. Some part of him acknowledged his desire for Malik, accepted that given the chance Vlad would take it. So he lay on his stomach and told Bertrand to take him, not wanting to have a nostalgic memory of Malik inside him as some kind of 'first time'. He wasn't denying it was Bertrand behind him as rough fingers eased the way, stretched him open, but he knew Bertrand was more than a little well endowed and he had heard it hurt less this way. It was better than he expected, less painful and the pressure inside him, especially the brush over a bundle of hypersensitive nerves from the thick head of Bertrands cock, had him seeing stars and coming like a freight train. The dynamic was more even after that, fighting practice followed by sex practically standard as Bertrand trained him. It was kind of separate, Vlad could hardly stand the quiet and logical tutor when he was trying to make Vlad face his problems, but when it came to the sunrise in their coffins Bertrand was almost all he could think about.

He supposed that was why it hurt so much. Feeling betrayed, Erin and Malik and Ingrid and Bertrand and it was all too much, making him lash out and stake the only person who had stuck by him as it turned out Malik was a Dracula, as Erin turned darker and darker but she wasn't what he wanted, not anymore. The fight with Malik was every kind of wrong, Vlad felt like it was almost foreplay as he and his brother threw each other around, hating himself for the way his body responded when Malik pinned him down, and there was a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes that told Vlad his older brother had felt it. Feeling like he had to cover it up, he declared "you know I'm stronger than you, you'll never win!". The battle for dominance shouldn't have aroused him, especially not when it was his brother, but the lean body and the scent of leather and anger and fire in the air, filling his lungs, Vlad was ablaze. When Malik finally went for broke, darting down and kissing Erin, everything he wanted and hated and craved and reviled all in one place Vlad snapped, ignoring Bertrands warnings ringing in his ears and throwing out the zoning light.

The rebound was unexpected, the crystal utter torture as every single thought he was trying to ignore screamed in his head. Shaking with disgust in himself, he rejected Bertrands touch, his help as the crystal shattered and his body was freed. Part of him knew Bertrand had been with him the whole time, but he was too fried, too lost in it all to listen to reason as he called Bertrand a traitor. Them Adze and Mina turned up, and Mina staked Adze and everyone said it was Bertrand. And then there was the Count, Ingrid and Malik locked in the attic and almost dusted, his father clearly accepting Malik as his son and it tore at his soul. Dusting Bertrand was cathartic in a way as now he had nobody expecting anything of him, leaving him to drink blood until his brain was hazy night after night. For all he knew, the coexistence deal had crumbled, and there were dust piles or drained slayers all over Garside.

He regretted breaking his glass, as he had no blood left in his room now and he was nowhere near the state of oblivion he wanted that night. Bertrands final whispered 'no' haunted him, guilt gnawing at his insides. But even through all of that, he still wanted Malik. Accepting defeat against his desire to drink until he couldn't think, Vlad climbed out of his coffin and unlocked his bedroom door for the first time in days. There were no sounds of violent anguish, so he didn't expect much drama as he ventured down towards the blood cellar. The quarters were almost dead silent as he walked, disappearing down the back staircase to lead to the basement of the school building - off limits to anyone with a pulse given they kept the blood mirror and blood cellar, not to mention the training room down here.

Almost completely ambivalent to whether or not he was staked by now, Vlad found Malik alone in the blood cellar. "Just came for a drink." "Do what you like. No audience to perform to here." Raising an eyebrow but saying nothing in return, Vlad swallowed back the dark wants he had for the vampire watching him and focused on the rows and rows of blood. The "where is everyone?" fell from his mouth without permission from his brain, and he resolutely kept his eyes on the bottles. "Dad is off trying to chat up that Miss McCauley, the girls are off doing garlic knows what, I'm not really interested. Renfield took Wolfie out for a walk. Which is an odd thing in itself." Even Maliks voice twisted inside Vlad, pulsing with ill-advised desire. "Thought you would want to keep track of Erin, you certainly wanted me to know you had her before." Refusal to turn around and face Malik, and by extension himself, Vlad almost jumped in surprise as the leather jacket he had fantasies about creaked next to him.

"Like I said. No audience to perform to here. That was her idea, she wanted to get under your skin." Malik leaned over him, the scent of leather and fire sending sparks skittering over his skin as the older Dracula reached up and pulled down a bottle of blood. Giving up on not staring, Vlad's eyes fixed on the bottle as the stopper came out, a rich and heady flavour breathing out of the neck of it. Malik's mouth twisted upwards with a smirk, lifting the bottle to his lips under Vlad's gaze and drinking deeply. The muscles of his throat swallowing, the obscene sound of satisfaction as he held the bottle out to Vlad, the flavour of vintage blood thick and velvety across his tongue and sliding down his throat. Vlad felt dazed, shivering inwardly under the dark gaze of Maliks eyes and feeling the hand clutching the now empty bottle quiver.

He idly noticed that Malik had stopped wearing the motorcycle gloves, his bare palm against Vlad's throat as he was pinned to the wall. The bottle fell from his hand, somehow rolling away rather than smashing into the floor as shattered, glittering pieces that would reflect how Vlad felt perfectly. "Do it. Get it over with." Malik shook his head, leaning in closer and Vlad could feel fangs against his ear. "Not yet." Vlad was about to ask what he was waiting for, but then the hand on his neck tightened and Maliks mouth was on his, and any semblance of thought was replaced by blazing need, his hands moving to clutch at the leather jacket Malik never seemed to take off. The usual panting that accompanied arousal was impossible where the hand constricted his airway, and Vlad should have been horrified to find that only aroused him further. He wasn't, his hips bucking and finding Malik as aroused as him, thrusting up again to press their erections together.

Malik pressed closer, letting go of his neck and sliding both hands under his shirt. This time he couldn't fight the shiver, leaning up for another rough, brutal kiss that both of them could feel fangs and tongue in, taste the dull echo of flavour in vampire blood as the soft skin of their lips broke under the pressure and points. Part of Vlad stayed aware, making sure this was not some twisted way to make him lower his guard enough to be staked, but the rest of him was awash with sensation as Malik dug his fingers in bruisingly to his hips. His pupils were blown, the black almost entirely swallowing the brown and Vlad knew nobody could fake that level of desire. Desperate to feel more but unwilling to lose the scent of leather heavy between them, Vlad gripped Maliks t-shirt collar between both hands and yanked, the sound of fabric tearing clean oddly satisfying. Malik growled, in annoyance or desire Vlad didn't know or care, hands finally able to match his eyes as he mapped the slender body. Malik was taller, leaner against Vlad's shorter, stockier build but it didn't matter, his dark dreams coming true one by one. He might hate himself in the morning, but right now was all that mattered.

Malik didn't tear Vlad's clothes, but he made short work of Vlad's jacket and shirt until they were bare chested against each other, cool skin belied by the heat of the moment. He made to take off his own clothes, but Vlad managed to choke out "no, leave it on" and cling to the jacket as they kissed again. Sloppy and sticky as they wrestled for dominance of the kiss, Vlad pushed further by tugging at the fastening of Maliks ridiculously tight biker trousers. There was no resistance as he yanked them open, no dream able to match the knowledge he aroused Malik, the proof thick and hard in his hand as he stroked over his cock, feeling his arousal rise another level when Malik thrust into his grip. There was no resistance from Vlad when hands found his shoulders, pushing him to his knees in an obvious command. Trying to force his fangs back wasn't easy, but he doubted Malik would appreciate puncture wounds there of all places. Fingers twisted in his hair, yanking cruelly and it hurt so beautifully Vlad almost came from the feeling alone.

His head was yanked back, forcing him to look up at Malik until his eyes fluttered shut in satisfaction as his mouth was penetrated, fantasies filled as Maliks cock pushed to the back of his throat and the hand in his hair making him little more than a sex toy. Vlad didn't fight, merely groaning at the rough tugs to his scalp and letting Malik use his mouth how he wanted, relishing the submission of the act and the fact he was getting what he wanted without having to think, he could just feel. Maliks own sounds of pleasure only stoked the flames, the pressure on his tongue as Malik fucked his mouth more intense than Vlad knew what to do with so he just let it happen again and again. He did register the rhythm growing jerky, uncoordinated and Malik'a cock grew thicker, twitching as his climax grew near. Maintaining just enough presence of mind to pull back so he wouldn't gag and choke, Vlad couldn't help whimpering in satisfaction himself as Malik grunted in completion and spurted into his mouth.

Jacket still on, that irritatingly appealing flick of hair hanging over his eyes and trousers hurriedly undone to allow Vlad access, Malik looked thoroughly debauched as he staggered back and sat on the edge of the table. Spitting into his hand while Malik was still coming down from the high, Vlad stood and moved towards him. It was a struggle one handed but Vlad was infinitely stronger than Malik as he rolled him to bend over the table, yanking the tight trousers down and kicking his legs wider apart. "Trust me, it's easier this way." was all Vlad said before he used the ejaculate in his hand to slick his fingers up - he hadn't exactly planned this and brought lubricant along with him - before pushing them into Malik roughly. He couldn't wait long enough to do this slowly, but even in his frantic, near mindless state Vlad didn't actually want to cripple the vampire with pain. Malik tried to fight him off to begin with, so Vlad used one hand against his back to hold him down, moving his fingers more until Malik jerked in surprise. The fight lessened, every brush against the 'sweet spot' inside him making Malik more invested in what was happening.

When Malik was no longer struggling at all, almost actively pushing back on Vlad's fingers for more he deemed him ready enough and moved to let him roll over again. They both wrestled the trousers and heavy boots off, Vlad tugging at his own jeans now and practically felt his cock breathe a sigh of relief as it was freed. The lean body against the table, framed only by that leather jacket Vlad loved as much as he hated, Maliks eyes a mix of lust and challenge now, Vlad smirked and moved to bite down on his own wrist. Malik looked at him in confusion for a moment, watching as Vlad dropped his arm and cupped his hand to catch the sluggish blood trail. When his blood started to run over the sides of his fingers, Vlad used it to slick his own erection and moved quickly, grabbing Malik by the hips and practically pulling him down the length of his cock in one thrust. Fighting to maintain any concious thought, Vlad made himself stay still for a minute, let the other vampire adjust to the intrusion.

"Fucking move, I can take it!" Vlad wasn't sure Malik had ever actually asked for anything so genuinely before, and felt he couldn't really let the occasion go unmarked so he moved. The first thrusts were hesitant, trying to find the angle he could put the most power into without breaking the table but once he found it, Vlad let everything melt into sensations and sounds, tight and rough friction on his cock and deep grunts of pleasure from them both interspersed amongst the sounds of skin against skin where their bodies met again and again. Once the initial pain of penetration had eased, or maybe because of it, Maliks cock was hard again, heavy against his stomach as Vlad pushed between his thighs faster. Precum oozed out whenever Vlad angled his thrusts upwards, and he felt a spike of need at the thought of Malik coming solely from getting fucked like this so he maintained the angle, gripping Maliks hips tighter. The lean stomach tightened, abdominal muscles clenching and Maliks whole body arched, come striping over his chest and even hitting his jacket.

The sight, the sound, the feeling, even the scent of sex and anger and leather in the air all wrapped around him then and Vlad shuddered, biting his lip and groaning as he finally found his release, taking a secondary pleasure in spilling into Malik, leaving himself inside so Malik would feel him after. Stumbling backwards away from the table and the vampire on it, Vlad felt realisation slam into him. Wiping the blood from his mouth, moving to fasten his jeans and already feeling desperate for a shower, he hunted out his shirt and jacket and pulled them on. Malik took longer to move, shuffling forwards to pull his own bottoms back on and stepping back into his boots. "You owe me a new shirt." "Don't talk to me!" Malik winced slightly as he stood up, but that was all the vulnerability he showed. "Don't get freaking out on me now, bit late after the fact. Brother." "I'm not the one who came getting fucked by the little brother they are supposed to want to dust, so if anyone should be freaking out, it's you!" Shaking his head, Vlad took one last longing look at Malik before grabbing a couple of bottles mindlessly and hurtling out of the cellar. Falling back into his coffin after locking his door, Vlad cursed himself for falling victim to such a cliche bad boy crush. Especially on Malik.

-YD-

 **Two points - This has another chapter in Maliks POV to come, and poetic license here aside blood doesn't make good lube! Otherwise, enjoy!**


	2. Malik

**So this is the second part, the what happens after but from Maliks POV. Will address multiple things I promise, presuming you're here for the storyline as well as the smut.**

 **Also I said set anytime last chapter then realised I was writing in time with end of season four anyway, so there's that.**

-YD-

Malik didn't know what surprised him more, that Vlad returned his twisted lustings or that he could go from on his knees sucking his cock like he was unborn for it, to powerful and punishing in seconds. The mini melt down after didn't surprise him, though Vlad's skilled improvisation, the way he had used Maliks come as lube like it wasn't sinful and depraved, used his own blood to add fuel to the fire, choked out that Malik had better keep on that jacket in a gravelled voice he hadn't thought Vlad capable of before, that surprised him. Malik hadn't been lying about not being interested in Erin, he wasn't all that interested in girls at all, even if he joked with himself that Ingrid was a loss, they could have torn the world apart together if she weren't a girl. And his sister. The brother thing didn't bother him with Vlad, not when it was the chosen one whimpering to suck him off, and they couldn't exactly knock each other up. And in all honesty, its not like they would be telling anybody.

He had obviously noticed Vlad getting hard when they had been fighting for the Count before, but he had put it down to friction or testosterone or blood lust in the heat of battle - they were vampires after all. Wincing at the pain in his lower back while he was alone, he knew it was far more than that now. Using the beyond repair torn t-shirt to wipe down his torso, Malik dumped it on the floor and watched as it burned. He could probably rock the jacket over bare chest look, but it may draw unwanted attention. A bolt of cold realisation shot down his spine as he heard his mother, Elisabetta the shape shifting vampire, floating into the room. "Its clear, nobody around." He had to think fast to excuse what he knew she had caught him doing, who he had been doing it with.

"I can explain!" "You had better my son." "Vlad may be an idiot, but he's not stupid. If I want to get his guard down, I have to play his game." Part of him felt mildly disturbed at the notion his mother had been watching them fuck, but now was not the time to give that away. "And so you let the biggest threat to our plan, your future, take you like a common whore?" Fighting not to roll his eyes, Malik smirked. "Exactly. Now he's had a taste of the darkness, he won't be able to stop himself coming back for more. All I need is time to mould him into compliance, and it will make dusting the so called "chosen one" all the sweeter as he dies feeling betrayed. He isn't exactly going to tell anyone, lighten up mother." There was a hiss of anger in the air where he knew she was floating, ripples in the air the only giveaway there was anything there at all. "If it weren't too late to stop you, I would dust him myself! Have your little game Malik, but remember I'm watching you."

Barely suppressing the shudder of disgust at that thought, Malik nodded seriously at his mother. He knew this wouldn't be the last he heard of this by a long shot, but right now he didn't care. If anything, he was already plotting how to get Vlad under him. He needed a way to pass the time before everyone was dusted. Right now, he needed to go find a new shirt. Vlad was no good, his would be too short. Bertrands things were still in his room, Vlad hadn't yet been able to face what he had done. Raiding the trunk, he found one that was a little short but the bulk of the man made up for it. Feeling come still inside him, he thanked blood the tutor vampire had his own bathroom and got cleaned up before the others could smell Vlad and sex all over him. There was nothing to be done other than clean the stain on his jacket carefully, but he figured that was better than leaving it.

Returning to the blood cellar, he smashed a bottle of O- to mask the pheromones in the air and resumed boredly flicking through a book on Transylvanian History until the female vampires found him. Getting up to follow them, he caught Ingrid looking at him strangely. "Is that Bertrands shirt?" Malik nodded, indicating the smashed bottle. "Had a run in with Vlad, blood doesn't wash out and nobody elses clothes would fit me." She seemed to accept this, and they went back to mindless plotting against Vlad and complaining about the cease-fire. He could feel his mother hovering, making sure he wasn't doing something she hadn't agreed to - again. Days rolled by and Malik grew more annoyed with his mothers constant loitering, stopping him seeking out Vlad again.

The slayer boy, Van Helsing or something, was tangible in the air and Ingrid swore blind it meant the slayers were going to attack and the coexistence was crumbling. All Malik saw was a lot of posturing, and then Vlad and Erin were gone. Having lifted the slayers guild address from Vlad's post weeks ago, he dashed out and got on his bike. The roar of the engine sounded like home, his only companion on the road as he sped away from his mother - she liked hanging around Garside more than she should. Plenty of time living on the streets gave him a decent local knowledge, and he arrived at the slayers guild fairly quickly. Dismounting his bike but keeping the helmet on for cover, he edged closer and kept a wary eye for guard's. He couldn't go in, obviously, but he could hover near a window. Apparently, he had gotten there just in time to witness Vlad stake Erin. Surprised the vampire went through with it after biting her to save her only a couple of weeks ago, he surmised the slayers guild had asked him to do something radical to prove commitment to peace, as they congratulated him and Vlad was allowed to leave. Alive.

Dropping down and waiting leaned over his bike, Malik whistled to get Vlad's attention as he left. Vlad's head whipped round so fast he expected to hear his neck snap, recognition clear in his face. After peering around to check nobody was looking, he approached Malik slowly. "So, you saw?" "I saw. Get on, I don't want to hang outside garlic central." Vlad nodded, climbing on the back of the bike and hesitantly holding on to Malik. The engine roared to life under them, hurrying away from the guild along to back roads away from everything. Tossing his helmet off as Vlad climbed down, Malik twisted to sit astride the bike and looked at his brother. "So. You staked her?" "She was killing breathers. The slayers guild threatened to ash the whole clan, just for starters, if I didn't prove I was completely committed to peaceful coexistence. I did what I had to do to protect my family, my race. Last I checked, that's kind of my job." Vlad kicked at the dirt, the field Malik used to come to get away from the clingy street fangs deserted save for them.

"I'm not judging, just intrigued by your motivations. Given that until recently, any kind of death was never on the cards. You're practically acting like a real vampire now." He hissed in warning, clearly a touchy subject for his brother. "Maybe I should stake you and leave your dust to scatter." "Where is the fun in that?" "It would shut you up." Sensing the shift in the mood beginning, Malik smirked in the moonlit night. "I can think of more fun ways to do that." Vlad raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Malik to make a more definitive move. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" Vlad shook his head, stepping closer to Malik. "No, just wanted to check you didn't bring me out here to stake me." A short laugh echoed between them, the unsaid innuendo hanging in the air for a moment. Vlad have an inch, stepped within arms reach and Malik took the chance, pulling him close enough to turn and pin him to the bike. Vlad surrendered to the kiss, hands already moving to paw at the leather jacket he seemed to have a bit of a fetish for.

"I hate you. I hate that I want you." That went without saying, but Vlad grunted it anyway as they broke apart to pant heavily. "Because it's me, or because you hate falling over for... What was it Ingrid called me, the bad boy cliche?" "Both." Vlad's hips pressed into his, heat building as their erections pressed against each other. He was pulled back into the kiss by his jacket, Vlad's fangs rough and sharp against his lips and he had a mouthful of tongue more often than he didn't. There was no finesse, no technique to the contact, just forbidden desires rising between them as Vlad's hands slid under his t-shirt. "Don't tear this one too, people will start asking questions." "Then fucking strip before I strip you." Protective of his jacket, as he had had it almost a hundred years and kept it pristine before he had ended up in the UK with his mother, Malik stepped back just enough to shed his clothes. Vlad followed suit, kicking his jeans off and dumping his clothes on the ground. Malik pulled his jacket back on, smirking as Vlad eyed it up.

He was about to move back in when Vlad held up a hand, shifting off the bike seat and digging through his pile of clothes. Something was pushed into his hand as Vlad reseated himself, smirking and fangs and dark eyes as Malik looked at the object. "I figured this would happen again, figured I would come prepared." Tearing the lube packet open, Malik slicked up his erection and pinned Vlad to lie down across the bike seat, indulging his "bad boy" desires further as he pressed fingers inside him. "I'm not delicate like you, I've done this before now get on with it!" Not thrilled about being called delicate, but taking the invitation to hurry this along he dragged his fingertips over Vlad's prostate, smirking down at him as Vlad rocked into it and groaned into the open air. Thankful for his height meaning the bike was the right level for his hips, he shoved Vlad's thighs wider and pushed into him. "Blood and garlic, move!"

Vlad was relentlessly demanding, grasping at Maliks leather clad shoulders and rolling his hips in sync with every thrust. "Fuck, I hate you." "Yeah, you've said." He couldn't help but appreciate the flexing muscles of Vlad's body, instinct and practice clear in his movements, a twisted sense of satisfaction filling him as Vlad moaned in pleasure, taking the thrusts in stride and riding the waves of sensation. He may hate Maliks guts, but Vlad wasn't ashamed enough in himself to deny this was a damn good fuck as his erection stayed solid, leaking as they pushed each other higher, arousal strong enough to taste in the air. The whimpers in Vlad's throat surprised him, though not half as much as Vlad tugging at his jacket hard enough to pull them flush together and sinking fangs into his throat. Fluid splattered up his torso as Vlad came, biting down harder and grunting into his skin. Letting the waves of pleasure drown him, Malik felt his hips stutter as he followed Vlad's lead and spilled into the willing body beneath him.

There was a moment of afterglow, then Vlad's fingers unclenched and the bite in his neck lifted out. Malik pulled away, reaching to feel the holes in his throat. Vlad barely took the time to climb off the bike before he was scrambling back into his clothes. He swiped at his mouth, Maliks blood smeared across his lip disappearing. "Are you going to use this against me?" "Erin? No. I don't need to." Vlad nodded, stretching and wincing slightly then leaping into the air. Dressing himself, Malik climbed onto his bike and headed off to Garside, enjoying the night sky and general sated satisfaction that came from good sex. The long ride in fresh air was sufficient to mask the scents on his clothes, so Malik pulled into the courtyard and put his bike away safely.

Ingrid was more than a little stake ready for him, though he expected it was much more to do with the fact she didn't get to tear apart slayers than Malik running out on her. Malik didn't offer explanations of where he had been, sparing Vlad only a glance to see he was wearing different clothes and there was a hint of soap scent around him - he had cleaned up then. He couldn't suppress a smirk at the fact Vlad was wearing a leather jacket himself now, apparently somewhere along the lines he was trying to look all "bad boy" himself. Or he was preparing for battle at every turn, since it was technically an armour jacket even if it wouldn't stop a stake. When Ingrid retired to her coffin for the day, Malik meandered towards where the 'ferals' were staying, though half of them had left in fear of the supposed slayer attack. He didn't make it all the way down before Elisabetta floated in front of him, summoning him into a dusty storage room full of boxes.

"Where did you run off to when the attack was supposed to be happening?" Sighing and rubbing at his chin while he tried to make up a convincing lie, he didn't see the point after a moment. "I followed Vlad, played another step in the plan. He even spared breath to tell me he hates me when I was still in him." Waiting with a sense of trepidation towards his somewhat unstable mother, Malik wondered if the fact he had gotten Vlad in such a 'vulnerable' state would help his case - she didn't need to know that killing Vlad disappeared from his mind the second he was inside him, because a good angry hatefuck did wonders for the mind. "And that necessitated staying out of here with him?" "I saw a chance, I took it. Get over it." "Watch yourself Malik, I could always shift into your form and stake him myself now you've had your fun." "No, you brought me here so I could dust them all, I'll tell them you're here before I let you steal all the fun." That was enough to have her disappearing off in a raging tantrum, and Malik debated for a moment or two before jumping up to the attic quarters and tentatively listening outside Vlad's door.

He could tell Vlad wasn't yet asleep, but seeking him out twice in one day was not what either of them would want now, so Malik dropped into Erin's room and took her coffin for the peace and quiet. Vlad found him in there the next night but didn't say a word, just turned and left without even saying what he had been in there for to begin with. Casually asking Ingrid if she had seen Erin and getting the expected negative reply, Malik said they could by all accounts empty the half fangs room, and Ingrid seemed to take far too much pleasure in helping empty it. "My room now. Part of the family and all that." "You're up to something, I can smell it. But losing the stroppy half fang is no great loss, except maybe for you since nobody else will have you." Fighting not to say exactly who was 'having him', Malik shrugged and resumed spray painting the walls. Erin really had liked colour too much, especially when she became a vampire.

Ingrid, done destroying Erin's things now, went off to do whatever it is she did with her time - she was on the VHC now so it was either politics or annoying Vlad. Malik was careful to leave Vlad alone for a couple of days, listening to his mother try to convince him to hurry along. Instead, he spent time cultivating the relationship with the Count, Ingrid would never trust him fully after he let her crush on him knowing they were blood, so if he wanted another ultimate betrayal, he needed to be as near to indispensable as possible. Ingrid was right about Vlad, Malik may be the oldest son but with Vlad alive he would never be Count Dracula, or the heir to the throne. While that mattered overall, right now what mattered was making sure Vlad was alone. Ingrid was at the Council, and the Count was out hunting without Vlad's knowledge again. He might even tell Vlad, watch the clan tear itself apart without direct interference. He wouldn't use Erin's death against Vlad, he had basically done him a favour in spite of it being for 'the peace'.

Seeking out Vlad in his room, Malik brought along a bottle after remembering how dazed Vlad had looked and how easily he fell to the arousal when he was full of blood. "What do you want?" Vlad looked like he hadn't slept since Erin was dusted, which was perfectly plausible now he thought about it. "Do I need a reason to want to annoy you?" "No, but you still usually have one." "True. I brought blood. Drink?" Vlad eyed him closely, sat up in his coffin with some kind of pop up book in his lap. Eventually he held his hand out for the bottle, the casual display of power in the way he popped the cork with no hands sparking something inside Malik. Vampires love power, he couldn't help it. "Didn't think you drank AB positive, you're more a type O commoner." "And you're a vegetarian. Drink." Vlad scowled but lifted the bottle to his mouth, groaning obscenely at the rich taste of blood. He handed the bottle back when he had drunk his fill, and Malik could see Vlad's eyes fixed lower than his face, obviously noticing his bodies response to the mood.

"So that's what you came in here for." "Crossed my mind." Drinking down the rest of the bottle, heat curled in his stomach as Vlad moved his book off his lap, the shorter vampires own erection obvious now. Vlad stood, taller than him with the added height of his coffin and stand beneath him and towering power burning in the air. "Strip. Even the jacket this time." Rolling his eyes at Vlad bidding him around but knowing it was pointless to deny they wanted this, Malik shrugged off his jacket and hung it up carefully. Peeling off the rest of his clothes, he was less concerned with them and dumped them to the floor. Vlad stepped out of his coffin, pushing Malik towards his sofa until it hit the back of his knees and he fell back. He stepped back, bending down the side of his coffin and straightening up with a bottle he had clearly already been drinking from.

The red liquid was warmer than his skin as Vlad tipped the bottle, using Malik as a canvas for blood spilled art. Realising he was still dressed himself Vlad shed his clothes quickly, collecting blood on his fingers to wipe over Maliks mouth before he kissed him. He didn't indulge it very long, as soon as the flavour began to fade Vlad moved down, biting through the healed scar on his throat before continuing south. The blood on Maliks torso was a trail, Vlad's tongue following it and he could feel precum drip on to his leg, the whole thing had Vlad leaking arousal as he tasted blood and skin. The goal was clear as his tongue traced the lines of his abdominal muscles, mouth slick and warmed by blood as Vlad encased his cock and sucked hard. He could feel fangs at the edges, the only sign Vlad was anything but completely willing and wanting when it came to Malik. It didn't stop Vlad swallowing around him, hand wrapped around the base of his shaft to stroke in sync with every bob of his head.

He almost whined but made it to growling in complaint when Vlad stopped and pulled off him, even if it was instantly clear why as he held up a hand and a clear plastic bottle zoomed into it. Last time had been rough, but this time was brutal as Vlad stretched him open, barely teasing across his prostate as he forced Maliks muscles wide enough to take him. Vlad literally flipped him over, the slick head of his cock pressing into Malik with no patient gentleness anyone who had known Vlad before now would expect, just raw desire and seeking friction. It hit him deeper, harder like this as Vlad thrusted into him, cock trapped between his sticky, blood stained stomach and the little sofa thing he had no idea why Vlad owned it. Other than the obvious, as he fucked Malik into the padded seats and grunted harshly behind him. "I want you dead. I want to dance in your dust pile and scatter it in a field of garlic bulbs you psychotic bastard." "Creative." Gripping tighter to whatever he could find, trying to brace himself against the onslaught, Malik thought he shouldn't be blazing hotter as Vlad spat words like that at him but it only fuelled the hate more.

More rutting than fucking, a fight for dominance and power as much as it was a physical act of pleasure, Malik wasn't surprised it ended explosively, feeling his cock spurt beneath him only seconds before Vlad groaned and spilled into him. Vlad stumbled as he pulled away, smears of blood over his skin where he had been pressed to Malik before. "Bathrooms over there, clean yourself up and get the fuck away from me." Limbs still shaky as the aftereffects of climax fired through his nerves, Malik struggled to his feet and grabbed his clothes before flitting off. The blood was dried, needing work to come off him until his skin was clear again. The tight leathers were harder to put on when it hurt to bend and twist his way into them, but he managed and stepped out. Vlad held open the door, and he heard it lock behind him and the shower start up again as Vlad no doubt scrubbed every physical reminder off himself. The bite on his neck healed over again quickly, but if Vlad kept doing that, if he kept coming back for more, it was going to get harder to cover up.

"Don't start getting sentimental for your play time Malik, the end is nearing." was hissed past him as his mother reminded him she knew what had happened. The next time he sought Vlad out, the Count was still home but it didn't matter, not when Vlad pinned him down and ground their hips together. The feeling of their bare skin pressed together, erections sliding against each other until they both came was sublime, even as Vlad squeezed at his throat and spat "you disgust me" at him before kicking him out again. Elisabetta reminded him of their plans finalising, and Malik figured he had nothing to lose when he found Vlad leaning against his bike outside, the invitation clear in his eyes even if he was scowling. Vlad's erection firm against his back as they hit the roads was arousing in itself, before him it had been a while since a male vampire would admit they were into other vampires, longer still since someone had matched him, burned with him.

It was a different spot this time, but Vlad let him push him against the bike and pressed back against every motion of his fingers until he was growling at Malik to hurry up. He wanted Vlad desperate, full of hate and need as he tongued the underside of his cock. Vlad bucked into his mouth, thrusting roughly and making his throat ache in a way he suddenly knew he wanted again and again. Fingers twisted cruelly in his hair, Vlad using him how he wanted and groaning when Malik nudged at his prostate until he came. Playing Vlad at his own game, Malik spat the ejaculate into his hand and used it to cover his aching cock, craving the angry way Vlad could use him even when it would look as though it were the other way around as he slammed into Vlad's body.

"You know it won't be long until we destroy each other." The words were breathy, could have been mistaken for words of tenderness or affection if someone only heard the tone, not the content. "I'm counting on it." Vlad pushed back against him, his body fluid and graceful and primal as they fucked. His fangs elongated and his eyes went black, obvious even in the dark night as Vlad stroked himself roughly. Whether he wanted to get off faster or didn't want it to only be Maliks cock in his ass that made him come, he had no idea but stopped caring as he crested and crashed over the edge, Vlad's skin tearing beneath the nails digging in his hips and come striping both of them as Vlad quaked. Just like before, Vlad dressed quickly and disappeared, leaving Malik to ride back alone. And again, his mother demanded to know where he had been, though her tone of disgust as she watched him undress (extra creepy) and saw Vlad's climax painted over his skin was obvious. "You said we were almost there, I just pushed him a little further." "Be ready Malik. Soon." She disappeared, leaving him to shower sticky fluid from his skin and stretch out in his coffin with a smirk.

The next stage of it all was admitting his mother was alive, getting 'caught' by Vlad and their father 'defending' his family to her. "So she is a shapeshifter, you let me dust Bertrand when you knew the truth?" Malik shrugged, leaning casually against the throne and surveying Vlad coolly. "He was onto us, needed to be gotten out of the way. Lighten up, it was just a prank." This only seemed to amuse the Count, and Ingrid was unreadable as ever. There was a flurry of activity, Elisabetta taunting the Draculas and a decoy trap so they would assume Elisabetta was dealt with. It worked like a charm, and Malik knew it was coming when Vlad stormed into his room already radiating anger. "You bastard. You pathetic spineless psychotic... I could go on all night how much I hate you." Thankful for his ears at least, Vlad did no such thing. Instead he tossed Malik to the floor, barely tugging away his trousers far enough to thrust inside him. It was punishing and powerful, no preparation meaning he felt every thrust twice as hard as his body tried to accommodate Vlad's cock. Well, at least he had lubed up or Malik was sure he wouldn't be able to stand after.

Vlad kept his arm across Maliks back, stopping him from even trying to get up as he slammed his hips into him again and again. Teetering on the knife edge of too painful, nobody was more surprised than Malik when he came first, grimacing slightly as his t-shirt grew sticky and then more when Vlad's body spasmed as he filled him. His head was yanked backwards, twisting his neck painfully and a dark whisper of "I will kill you" hissed into his ear before Vlad shoved him down again and got away. Hissing in pain as he stood, he went to rinse off his shirt and hung it over the side of his coffin to dry - he could sleep shirtless.

It transpired Elisabetta had underestimated the Draculas - she may have poisoned the Count but that only seemed to fire up Vlad and Ingrid more. Daylight wasn't enough to stop the two of them, somehow surviving his mother literally trying to burn them alive, rolling in the sunlight and Ingrid even managed to pull Vlad from under a stake. Had Ingrid not been there, Malik would have made a joke to Vlad about expanding their repertoire when argentalium cuffs were locked around his wrists and he was pulled to the mirror room. Still healing from Vlad practically tearing him up, he knew it was intentional when Vlad slammed him down against the stool and he barely stopped himself crying out in pain, admitting vulnerability. Elisabetta came to save him, but that was obviously a trap in itself as Ingrid and Vlad tricked them all into the blood mirror. "I control this side of the mirror. You can't shapeshift here. And your handcuffs are gone."

Surprise and dumb luck aside, Vlad zoned Elisabetta there in front of him and Malik realised he was now alone against an irate clan as Vlad tossed the crystal into the lake - he couldn't cross running water to get her out. Ingrid looked prepared to stake him then and there, but Vlad held out a restraining hand and reminded her their father was dying. Following behind but staying out of sight, there was a flicker of loss as he realised he had thrown away the chance to be a part of this as Vlad didn't think twice about sacrificing his life to save both the Count and Ingrid. He pushed it away, watching in awe as Ingrid Dracula cried, begging Vlad to push the poison out and live. He just about heard the Count ask Vlad to wipe Miss McCauleys memory of it all, of them, as the human was clearly traumatised by everything she had seen, before he made himself scarce and hid back in 'his' room. He couldn't be seen by them obviously, but he could hide out for now and figure out how to get his mother out so they could escape.

It was over a week before he felt safe enough to open the door and flit down to the blood cellar, he had a couple of bottles stashed before but plotting was thirsty work. Malik could hear his mother calling him, mastering the impulse to risk being caught and hiding back out. After another few days, his mothers voice haunting every moment awake or asleep, he cracked. Standing in front of the mirror, he fought the urge to look around for anyone else and spoke. "Open the vortex." The mirror didn't so much as spark, let alone open. He tried again, even tried to walk through the mirror and nothing happened except for the gargoyle guardians throwing him back. Growling in frustration again, he realised too late he had been too loud. "I told you I would kill you myself. Why would you be stupid enough to stay?" Turning to find Vlad leaning against the wall, his face a blank mask of indifference, Malik didn't waste time arguing. "Why can't I get through the mirror?" "What?" "The vortex won't open for me, what did you do? I've been through before, you were there!"

Vlad's face changed to cool and calculating, then realisation dawned. "Maybe I should drag you through so you can ask mommy dearest." The vortex opened effortlessly to Vlad and he found himself yanked alongside, the same fog and lake waiting. "Tell him the truth Elisabetta!" There was nothing but silence for many long moments, then finally she answered with "What truth?" "You know exactly what I mean you crystallized garlic bulb." Malik thought he should defend his mother, zoned as she was, but he was too confused and starting to get angry about whatever it was he wasn't in on. "Tell me what?" Vlad didn't answer him, calling out to Elisabetta again. "If you don't tell him, I will!" "I did it for you Malik!" "Did what? Tell me!" Vlad looked up at him, smirking. "You aren't a Dracula. That's the only reason you could be barred from the mirror. Your mother lied. Turns out we aren't brothers after all." Malik stared at Vlad, searching for the lie but there was none. "Who's my father?" "No idea. Couldn't have been Arta either, he was a Dracula."

Elisabetta stopped answering, no matter how much he raged angrily at the lake she was in the bottom of. "The final betrayal. How could you?" Turning back to Vlad, his face impassive again, Malik felt a little adrift. "Now what? She wanted me to kill you all, steal the throne. Even if I had, it would never have worked. Three hundred years of waiting, and this is it. Go ahead, chuck me in with her or dust me or something." "You really are a dust brain, you know that?" Raising his eyes up again, Malik was confused. "What do you mean?" "I still hate you, I still want you dead. But you're no threat to me now." Malik blinked in surprise as he was suddenly naked, looking up to find Vlad bare skinned as well. "I control this side of the mirror remember? I decide when you leave. On your knees." Seeing Vlad's... point, Malik smirked and knelt down. They could get back to killing each other later, right now he could get revenge on his mother all over again by making her hear everything as Vlad tugged at his hair, pushing his cock bruisingly into his throat from the first thrust.

-YD-

 **I could have written more I guess, but this took me way longer than it should of to write because I realised I have no clue how to write Malik POV.**

 **Ah well, this has been Bad Boys, enjoy!**


End file.
